An Inuyasha Story
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: Creative title, no? Anyways: Kagome is a peasent. Inuyasha is at the end of his rope. Can they help each other out? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I also believe that you people are smart enough to know that. This is the only disclaimer you're getting.

AN: ***** These mean change of character.

~~~~ These mean passage of time.

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 1

I groaned as I sat up and leaned against the wall of my cell. My body screamed in protest at the movement. How had I gotten here any ways? The last thing I could remember was peacefully sitting in my tree. Then that army showed up babbling something about me killing some lord. Feh! Like I would waste my time to kill a human. I smirked; it had taken that army several hours to bring me down. The smirk faded; then again they had brought me down. I shifted again and my body reacted in protest, though less violently then before. I was beginning to heal. Stupid Humans! They got so cocky when they had managed to capture me. Through I had to admit that lot gave me quite a beating.

I could feel my strength returning as I leaned there so I turned my attention to the hunks metal that bound me hand and foot. I strained against them only to feel a wave of lightning like energy rush through me. All my injuries reopened. Damn! They must have been blessed to keep me bound. Frustrated I took in my surroundings.

I was in a holding cell. A dark, damp, vermin infested hole in the ground. The whole room probably wasn't three paces in any direction. Of course there wasn't much need for room, it was a holding cell after all. The only creatures to grace it's interior were merely waiting to be executed, most in a state similar to myself: beaten and bound.

Damn! What a way to go. Executed for the entertainment of humans. Wonder how it'll be. Beating me to death would probably be too long winded for human taste; after all I heal fast. Drowning was too uncertain, besides being a witch thing. Burning at the stake, that would be a hoot. Aside from the fact that is also a witch thing, my fire-rat clothing would protect me. Humm…that left beheading and hanging, both were possibilities.

"Inuyasha!" a guard yelled as he slammed open the heavy steel cell door in a rather overly dramatic fashion. I scowled at him. The coward hadn't even come to get me alone, I could see at least half a dozen other guards behind him.

"What the fucking hell do you bastards want!" I spat through bared teeth and laid my ears back. A large guard smiled cockily at me before reaching down and grabbing a hand full of hair, along with one of my ears, and yanked me off the floor.

"What do you think half breed?" He laughed out the question that was more of a statement, "Or are you too stupid to figure it out? In that case lets just say that we are here to help you meet your maker." I growled in response. Stupid human! He had let his arm drift far too close. In one fluid movement I bite down and, with a violent twist of my head, snapped the arm in two. The guard screamed like a girl as he fell away and dropped me to the ground. His companions rushed in to seek retribution. 

Boots, sticks, and belts rained down all around me along with curses and insults. Had I been fully healed, this abuse would have been little more then annoying. Unfortunately every time one of the bastards made contact with one of my open wounds I had to bite my tough to keep from shouting out. I would not give any human the satisfaction of my pain. 

"Move!" one of the guards ordered pulling me up, this time by the other ear, and throwing me into the opposite wall in the corridor. Several others hauled me up and they began to drag me out of the dungeon and out to the streets. I'm proud to say I fought them every step of the way. They dragged me up onto a platform were a noose hung over a trap door. Hanging huh. Figures. It probably gave humans a high and mighty feeling to watch me slowly suffocate. I made another snap at a passing arm as they slipped rope over my head. I wonder if all guards scream like girls over broken arms? As soon as the guards had the rope on they wrenched it up so that I had to stand on tip toes just to be able to breath.

"Inuyasha." One of the guards called over the roar of the gathering crowd. "You are hereby accused of the Murder of Lord Roku. How do you plead?"

"Fuck you!" I spat back. The guard only smiled and turned to the crowd.

"So who among you will save him?" The guard crowed. The crowd laughed, throw rotting fruit and vegetables, or shouted insults. Fuck them too! It was a long-standing tradition in Tama, the country in which I reside, to give the crowd a chance to judge. They had the option of buying my freedom if they felt I was truly innocent. It was really just away to patronize me. Of all the executions I've heard of or seen not one person took up this option. Why would that change for a no name hanyou like me? "No one?" the guard said in mock surprise. He paused to give the crowd more time to patronize me. "So Be It!!" 

With that he slackened the rope for just a split second before pulling the lever that opened the trap door. The floor beneath my feet fell away and the ground rush up at me. My throat screamed as the rope went taunt with feet still several feet from the ground. I rebounded upward with the force of the stop before slamming downward again. The crowd roared with laughter again and throw more insults and rotting vegetable matter my way. My senses began to blur as oxygen became more scarce. I gasped for air and my fading hearing picked up on the wave of laughter from the crowd at my pain. The last thing I heard was someone yelling over the fanfare of the crowd before fading into darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Huzah! I got reviews! ::Happy Dance::

DemonBlade: Thanks ^_^ and I love your Whipping Girl story.

Silver Eyes Bright: How did you guess? ^^;

Little Washu Chan & Keri Maxwell: Thanks! And here you go.

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 2

I stretched as I loaded the cart with the last of the day's supplies. The sun was out, the sky was cloudless, and the wind kissed my skin gently. All in all it was a beautiful day. I had to go into town to sell some of the pottery I made and see if I could hire some one to help with some 'male jobs' around our small farm. My parents having died some years back leaving only myself and my younger brother Souta to raise ourselves. 

"Souta." I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah Kagome?" He called as he stepped out of the barn holding the horse we were to hitch to cart.

"I probably won't be home till late so I need you to be responsible." Souta rolled his eyes.

"I know Kagome." He sighed.

"Don't let any strangers into the house."

"I Know."

"Keep the door locked."

"I KNOW."

"And don't, under any circumstances,…"

"Kagome, I KNOW!" he almost shouted, "It's not like I regularly run through the country side naked." I had to smile at him. Souta and I went through this every time I had to leave. It was always the same routine. I crawled into the cart seat and Souta handed me the reins. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that all the pottery was securely tucked into the straw before turning back.

"All right Souta." I half laughed, "Just be careful."

"I will Kagome." He said, waving as I started down the road. I waved back and smiled. The village was over an hour ride away and the route ran down a very beautiful stretch of road. Off to the right were a series of small farms very much like the one Souta and I tended. On the left was a small river with a forest on its opposite bank. The birds were singing and the wind was playing in the trees. The trip to town was fairly uneventful, I waved to my friends and they waved back. They also warned me that they had heard strange noises coming from the woods and that I should be careful.

The town, Shikon, in the land of Tama, was a good size village. The people walked to and frow from booth to booth looking at the wares of the venders. The crowd parted to let my cart pass. I had made many trips to Shikon, before and after my parents' death, but never have I seen the streets so empty. The atmosphere was harboring something that I couldn't readily identify. I shrugged it off.

"Hello Myouga." I called to the squat man who sold my pottery. Myouga was an elderly man no more then three feet tall and two feet wide. He has been a friend of the family for as long as I can remember and is never short on wise advice. He ran a small pottery booth near the Village Square and always bought my pottery for more then it was worth. I guess it was his way of looking out for Souta and I. 

"Hello Kagome, how have you been?" He asked as I stepped down form my cart.

"Good." I said with a grin, "I've brought lots of new stuff for you."

"Then let's get down to business." Myouga said with a clap of his hands. We walked around to the back of the cart and unloaded my wears. As we took each out of it's straw cushioning we lined them up for along the ground behind the booth. When we had finished this task, Myouga judged them. After examining each piece thoroughly and with many 'Humm's, 'Uh huh's, and 'very nice's he finally reach a price that he felt was fair, if not a little weighed. 

"Well Kagome, I'll give you 100 shillings a piece." I think my jaw fell open because he quickly added, "I know what you're thinking, '100 shillings is a lot', well I'll have you know that I have yet to sell anything of yours for less." He turned and filled a leather purse with 1300 shillings. Before I could say a word he shoved the money into my hands and ushered me off. "Now hurry along child, I have a booth to attend to."

"Thanks Myouga." I said climbing back into my cart.

"You're welcome Kagome. Be safe."

"I will." I replied before turning the horse and starting down the street. I considered my options. I now had 1800 shillings, 1300 from Myouga and 500 I had brought with me. That much money could easily buy me two or three hired hands. I smiled and shook my head. Myouga had known, I don't know how, but some how he had known. The sound of a lady screaming snapped me out of my thoughts. I briefly wondered what was going on before turning my horse to head for the square. The Square was the best place to pick up hired hands after all.

The closer I got the more crowded and louder my surroundings became. I scanned my memory for some event that could draw such a crowd. Festivals, traveling shows, perhaps a noble passing through. I didn't recall any rumors of such things. Up ahead I heard someone yell an obscenity the crowd roared with laughter. That's when I hit me. The event of the day was not some joyous occasion; it was an execution. I urged my horse faster through the congested streets. I didn't need to worry about hitting anyone, most people have the good sense to get out of the way of a horse and cart. Though they did make a few choice comments and gestures. I rounded the last corner just in time to see a silver haired boy, maybe only a few years older then myself, gasping for breath at the end of a rope. All around him people laughed and jeered at his distress. My stomach turned at the site.

"1800 shillings!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Everyone turned to look at me as silence filled the square. I felt heat rise to my cheeks but kept a determined look on my face.

"What did you say?" the guard standing next to the trap door lever called in surprise. It was a very rare occurrence to have some one buy the freedom of a convicted.

"1800 shillings for his freedom." I said again. The guard smirked and drew his sword.

"As you wish." He said and cut the rope with a single swing. The boy at the end crumpled to the ground with a dull thud and lay still. The crowd parted to let me pass, many whispering things I couldn't make out. I tossed the leather purse at the guard as I stopped next to the boy. Steadying my horse, I climbed down and knelt next to the boy. My first instinct was to check his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I sighed with relief. With great effort, due to the fact that the boy was both bigger and heavier then myself **_and_** that no one would help me, I managed to get the boy in to the back of my cart. I climbed back up into the cart as a guard passed me a key to remove his bonds. With a finally look back to make sure he was secure, I returned the way I had come.

The stares and whispers followed me all the way out of town. When I passed Myouga's booth I could have sworn he smiled at me. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: They Like me, they really like me…*sniff* ^_^

Silver Eyes Bright: *Blush*

Little Washu Chan: Evil cliffhangers! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Alandrem: I know the feeling

Ice Dagger: Poor guy, I'm so mean. ^_^;

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 3

I felt the world slowly coming back to me. The stupid bastards must have cut me down too soon…or this is what it feels like to be dead. Even with my still very dulled hearing I could make out that some one was very close so I did my best to keep my breathing quiet, my eyes closed, and my body still. If I pretended I was dead till they left, then I could slink off to heal. We'll see who's laughing when I give those bastards a real reason to hang me.

As my senses slowly faded back in I realized that something wasn't right. My nose told that I wasn't in a mass grave that prisoners were usually buried in. My surroundings smelled more like a home; a well lived in home. I could smell one person very close by. Female, defiantly female. Her scent was alluring; spring honey suckles.

As my body regained feeling I could tell that I was already mostly healed, though my throat was still screaming. This in and of it's self confirmed that I was not dead. I was laying one my back on something soft and comfortable. I felt warm and it took me a minute to register that I was covered with a thick blanket.

I heard someone move closer and instinctively lay still. The smell of the female was very close. The soft sound of water caught my ear then a cool rag was placed on my head. Humm…a female…taking care of me? This could be interesting.

Slowly I opened my eyes. At first every thing was blurred, really only blotches of color. I blinked a few times, and throw in a groan to gain pity, before the girl came into focus. I had to admit she was beautiful. Long raven hair and bright cobalt eyes, she was probably only 15 or 16 in human years. Her face was a mask of concern as she looked down at me. I groaned again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her voice was soft and calming but marred with concern. This would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Wa…water…" I choked out. Damn that sounded pathetic! But to my surprise my throat was dry as a bone and a cool drink sounded _so_ appealing. She nodded and disappeared from my line of vision. There was the sound of water again then the sound of a glass being set on a table to my right. The girl reappeared.

"I'm going to help you sit up, ok?" she said taking the cloth from my head. I think I nodded, not that I needed help from a weak human; but the longer I played this out the more I can get out of it. She placed her arm under me. I was surprised that her touch, unlike that of almost every other human I had met, wasn't disdainful. Instead her touch was warm and soft and made me feel safe and secure. I inwardly scowled at myself, there was no way in seven hells I was getting soft, especially over a human girl. She lifted me to a sitting position as if I were made of glass and would brake if she were too hasty. Feh! As if I would be so weak.

"Here. Do you need help?" she asked extending the glass of water to me. I took the glass with a shake of my head and downed it in a single gulp. She smiled. Wow she has a nice smile…what the hell is wrong with me!?

"More." I demanded. She smiled again and filled the glass from a pitcher. I downed three more glasses before my thirst was satisfied.

"You were thirsty." She said with a bright smile, "Are you hungry too?" I was about to answer when my stomach growled. Damn my stomach! But then I had last eaten this morning, before the army had shown up, and judging by the light coming through the window it was already late evening. She giggled. "I'll go fix you something. If you need me just call." I nodded and watched her retreat out the door. She has a nice figure…ah hell! It didn't matter I would be gone by morning.

While she was gone I took in my surroundings. I was lying in a good-sized bed covered with a hand made quilt. Off to my right was a worn end table with a basin of water with a cloth hung over the edge. The only other furniture in the room was a dresser with a large dingy mirror atop it. The room was very cabin like with a rather old looking wooden floor. That's when it hit me. Had this girl…saved me? But why? She better not want repayment, cause she isn't getting it!

My nose suddenly twitched. I sniffed. The air was slowly filling with an incredible smell. It smelled of cooking meat, chicken I think, and…and…something I couldn't place. The smell was warm and made my stomach growl louder. I was about to get up and follow the smell to its source when the door to the room swung open and the girl reentered. She was carrying a tray with bowl of steaming soup on it. One sniff told me this was the source of the delicious smell. She placed the tray in my lap. I looked down into the bowl. It was a chicken based broth with noodles in it. I picked up the provided chopsticks and poked it. This 'soup' was unlike any I had seen before. The girl must have sensed my confusion.

"It's called Ramen. My mom taught me to make it." I eyed her carefully for any signs of trickery. She smiled disarmingly at me. She didn't seem the type to hurt anyone, but then she was human, and this Ramen didn't smell of poison. Carefully I picked up a few noodles and ate them. It was the best thing I had ever tasted! Before I knew what was happening I had inhaled the entire bowl and had it thrust out for more. She giggled and took the bowl back to the kitchen to fill it. I finished off four more bowls before being satisfied. That's when I stared to feel tired.

I guess the day had been harder then I had thought. As the girl took my bowl and tray away for the final time I found the bed suddenly very appealing. I snuggled down into the soft warmth and closed my eyes. As I drifted into sleep I wondered what the girls name was…ah bloody fucking hell!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: WOW! I never expected this many reviews. I'm so glad everyone likes it. I'd like to respond to each and everyone but there are so many. I hope that you all keep enjoying this story.

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 4

"Souta!" I called as I pulled up to the small cabin in which my brother and I lived. It was a humble home that was made of only of three rooms. The main living area was furnished with a small table, small kitchen area, a hearth, and the bed that my brother and I shared. The other rooms were the wash room and my parents' former room. Souta stuck his head out the door with a quizzical look.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked. I was already out of the cart's seat and around the back. Was it me or did he look better then when I first picked him up? I shrugged off the feeling and used the key to undo the bonds on his hands and feet.

"Help me get this guy inside." Souta followed me around the back and stepped into the cart. He looked from the silver haired boy to me and back, confusion clearly painted his face.

"What happened to him?" He asked as we stepped onto either side and each took an arm over our shoulder.

"They tried to hang him." I answered with a trace of malice in my voice. A dark and distantly sad look passed over Souta's face as we carried the still unconscious boy into the house. I didn't need to ask about the expression; I was wearing it to. The thought of anyone hanging always brought with it an uncomfortable silence in our house. 

"Why?" He asked softly. We hadn't spoken for several minutes. I opened the door to our parents' room, "He can't be much older then you. What could he have done to deserve such a fate?"

"I don't know, but I doubt he did it." I replied as we placed the boy into the bed and covered him up. At least I hope I was right. The boy did sport claws, fangs, and several other demon features. I hope for my and Souta's sake I was right. "Souta will you go and fetch some water while I go get the first aid kit?" He nodded and hurried out as I opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a box of bandages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as the boy lay sleeping peacefully. He had the longest hair I had ever seen, and nice golden eyes too; I had checked his pupils earlier. His face was so innocent. How could this boy have done anything to deserve being hung? My eyes left from his face and moved to his ears. They were triangle dog like ears atop his head. Very cute, fuzzy, adorable ears. I wanted to touch them. Then one of them twitched.

His breathing quickened ever so slightly, his eyes closed more firmly, and his body stiffened and lay deadly still. I smiled subconsciously. He was awake and pretending to be asleep. He must have known I was there and was waiting for me to leave. I couldn't say I didn't blame him for not trusting me. I decided to show him I was here to help. I reached over in to the basin of water and dipped a folded cloth into it. Wringing the excess water out, I moved carefully over and placed the cloth on his head.

His eyes flickered slowly open. He looked up at me with a mildly confused look before blinking a few times and groaning. I think the groan was faked, but I didn't let him know that.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently, but I still held a note of concern in it.

"Wa…water…" He choked out. He looked mildly disgusted with himself for just a moment before returning to the 'pity me' look, but his throat truly sounded dry. I nodded and moved away to the pitcher and glass near the basin of water on the dresser. I filled the glass and returned to the bed. I set the glass on the end table.

"I'm going to help you sit up, ok?" I said comfortingly. He nodded ever so slightly. I placed my arm around his shoulders and lifted him up gently; I didn't want to aggravate any injuries he might have. I was surprised when he stiffened then relaxed in my arms. Once he was sitting up I picked the glass off the end table and held it to him.

"Here. Do you need help?" He shook his head and took the glass from my hand. Humm…maybe he wasn't as hurt as I first suspected. He defiantly looked better then when Souta and I dragged him from the cart. I watched as he downed the glass in a single gulp. He thrust the glass back at me.

"More." He demanded, but I smiled and filled his glass--three more times.

"You were thirsty." I said with a bright smile, "Are you hungry too?" He opened his mouth to answer when his stomach growled rather loudly. He looked down at it as if it had said something offensive. Wow, he's cute. I giggled and headed for the kitchen.

Souta was tending the fire when I entered. He looked up at me and I nodded before he asked how the boy was doing. I went to small icebox and pulled out some chicken broth. From the cupboard I pulled out several spices and dried noodles. Pouring the chicken broth and spices into a pot I put it on the fire and waited for it to boil. Once the liquid was bubbling I tossed in the dry noodles. Ramen was very simple and inexpensive so we ate a lot of it. When the noodles were nice and soft I dipped three bowls out. Putting mine aside to cool I gave one to Souta and placed the other on a tray along with a pair of chopsticks and headed for the bedroom.

The boy looked over at me as I entered. His nose twitched and his eyes focused on the tray. A look of confusion passed over his face as he looked at the bowl. I gently placed the tray in his lap as he continued to stare. He picked up his chopsticks and poked at it.

"It's called Ramen. My mom taught me to make it." I told him in gentle way. He looked at me. His eyes suddenly hardened as they darted about my face looking for something. I felt uncomfortable but he seemed not to find what he was looking for and turned back to the bowl. He picked up a few noodles as if he feared they were poisonous and gingerly placed then in his mouth. His face suddenly lit up with delight and he inhaled the rest of the bowl's contents. God he was cute. He thrust the bowl at me just as he had done the glass. I giggled and filled his bowl, four more times in fact.

As he finished off the last bowl his eyes drooped with exhaustion. It had probably been a physically and emotionally draining day for him, so I slipped silently from the room as he snuggled down into the covers. As he closed his eyes I wondered what his name was. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, this chapter is short, sorry.

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 5

I leaned agents the railing of the balcony as I surveyed my land, Tama. The land rolled softly away over the horizon. The sky was clear and the birds chirped in the distance. A gentle breeze ran its long fingers through my dark hair. The land and the day were beautiful. I sighed and turned my attention to the castle around me. It too was a thing of beauty, both inside and out.

The out side was made of smooth limestone with a red stone roof. Several towers reached to the sky each topped with a blue triangle flag. Artistic gargoyles crouched along the outer wall and flanked every balcony. Inside the floors were made of polished marble and the walls hung with rich tapestries and paintings. All the sheets and curtains were made of the finest silk, the stable filled with peerless steeds. Yes, everything about my humble home screamed rich. But its halls are empty. I am empty. Only the footsteps of servants echoed in this place. I needed a wife and my kingdom needed a queen.

I turned my attention back to the land. My eyes fell on a forest just off to the west. It was The Inuyasha Forest, named for a demon that is said to live there, and near it lay the village of Shikon. These two pieces of land were not really of importance; they produced no great amount of food, wealth, or goods. They, however, held close to them a treasure far greater then money could buy.

"Kagome…" I sighed. Even her name made this castle feel more like a home. The place still felt of its former owner. Yes, I am the new ruler of the land of Tama. I acquired my power through Demon Law; and yes I am a Demon.

"Miroku!" I called to my monk. I heard the door behind me open, but did not bother to turn and look at him.

"Yes My Lord?" he asked with a bow.

"You and Sango make ready my coach. I go to see Lady Kagome this afternoon."

"Yes My Lord."

"You are excused." I heard the door close.

*************************************************************

I closed the door carefully behind me and sighed before making my way down the hall. Why did he pine for that girl so? Yes, she does poses great beauty, but she has already turned him down many times. She had not been impressed by his lavish gifts nor found comfort in his arms when she lost her parents.

'Lost her Parents'. It didn't sound right. Then again it really wasn't. Her parents were ripped from her is more correct, thanks to a careful planning on My Lord's part. He betted on her running to his side for comfort. She did not. In fact she become even more distance because of it, claiming, with good reason, that she needed to care for her brother. Had he saved them, perhaps things would have turned more in his favor. Before me a dark haired beauty came into view.

"Oi, Sango." I called to her. She looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Miroku?" she asked with a cold edge. I held up my hands in defense.

"There are many things I want my lady," her eyes narrowed to nothing but slits, "But I come to tell you the lord wishes his coach prepared. He plans to visit Lady Kagome this afternoon." Her expression softened.

"Again? Hasn't he done enough to that girl?" I shook my head sadly.

"We must do as we are told." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter last time, the one after this one is really long so it should make up for it. As to all those who asked who the "Lord" was, you will find out in the next chapter… but not this one, sorry.

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 6

I groaned and rolled over as the sun hit my eyes. I pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to block out the offending light. Covers…What the fuck? I bolted up right. I wasn't in the forest sleeping in my tree but in a human house sleeping in a bed. I shook my head and sighed as how I had gotten there returned to me. What the fuck was wrong with me? First I let a bunch of human catch me, then I'm saved by a very beautiful human girl… damn it, and now I'm sleeping in a human home, in a bed no less! God I'm getting soft! My stomach growled. I scowled. Humm…I wonder if there is any more of that…Ramen? Was that what the wench called it?

Carefully I pulled back the covers and placed my feet on the floor. I was surprised to not find any sort of restraints or traps. I left the room to find myself in the main living area. The girl and a younger male, her younger sibling I assumed, were still sleeping in a bed in the corner. I mentally kicked myself when I felt a twinge of jealousy. It was her brother for gods sake! I could tell that much from the scent. It's not like she's mine or ever will be for that matter!…ARGH! I proceeded to sniff and snoop my way around the kitchen area in search of this Ramen. When I found only the pot it must have been cooked in last night I sat, rather loudly, down at the small table.

The girl across the room opened her eyes sleepily. A look of fear and confusion pass briefly over her face as she looked at me. After a moment she seemed to remember me and gave me one of her beautiful smiles…fuck, here we go again. She rolled over and nudged the boy next to her and told him it was time to get up. He mumbled something back about morning needing to start later in the day. She smiled at him, shook her head, and slipped out of bed. She was wearing a pretty, if not slightly worn, green nightgown. It was a size or two too small and I averted my eyes as I felt my cheeks heat up. She walked over to me and looked down with amusement.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" she scolded playfully. I favored her with a glare. She smiled back, "Are you hungry." I nodded, smiling inwardly that my stomach kept quiet. "Let me get dressed and I'll make breakfast." I watched as she went to a trunk at the foot of her bed, retrieved some clothes, poked her brother again, and disappeared into the wash room to change. Her brother rolled out of bed and waved at me sleepily. I simply nodded. He grabbed some clothes from the trunk and pulled them on, before moving to stoke the fire.

The girl returned not long after and headed for the kitchen area. I found myself watching her every move as she pulled out a small ham from the icebox, sliced off several pieces and placing them in a pan, and the pan into the fire.

"Souta, we're out of eggs, could you go get some please." The boy nodded, picked up a basket and hurried out the door. The girl looked at me, "That reminds me, How do you like your eggs?" I blinked at her. How do I like my eggs? I rarely got eggs. And when I did I only knew one way to make them, but I have no idea what to call it. Why did she care any way? She must have sensed my confusion because she gave me another disarming smile and offered, "How about scrambled with cheese?" I shrugged. The meal was prepared and eaten in silence after that. As soon as the dishes were cleared away, Souta hurried out to do his chores and the girl stared the dishes. I watched her contemplating if I should ask the question that was plaguing me. I finally gave in.

"Hey Wench?" I said finally. She stiffened and glared at me.

"My name isn't Wench." She replied sharply.

"Well you haven't given me your name yet." I snapped back. She blushed. I smirked.

"My name is Kagome." She said shyly. She was cute, and, Kagome, what a pretty name…ACK!!!!! "What's yours?" I hesitated.

"Inuyasha." I said finally and rather softly. She froze. Here it comes, she's going to scream and I'm going to end up right back were I started.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly, "Like the forest? I thought you were just a story made up to keep small children from going to far." I raised an eyebrow. She wasn't scared? No Screaming? She continued, "So what did you want to ask me?" That brought me back to my original question.

"Why?" I grunted.

"Why what?" she asked looking at me as she dried a plate.

"Why did you save me?" A dark, sad look passed over her face. The air fell into uncomfortable silence. I could sense something in the air that was slightly salty. Crap, I hope I didn't make her cry. I hate when girls cry!

"I have my reasons." She said finally, wiping her eyes with her towel. The answer really didn't satisfy me, but I decided not to press the issue, lest I really make her cry.

"How then? You don't really look like you have that kind of money to throw around." I expected her to take offence but she just shook her head and smiled again.

"I make pottery to earn extra money. Yesterday I had an especially good sale." She put the last dish away. "I was going to use the money to hire some one to fix some stuff around here but…" she trailed off. I felt a twinge of guilt. She had saved me with the money she needed to hire some one…

"I can do it, what do you need?" Why in seven hells did I just say that? She smiled brightly at me and I felt my heart melt…damn her! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I went and got long winded. O.o Anyway, I'm glad you are all enjoying the story.

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 7

I was pleasantly surprised when Inuyasha offered to help us out. He was very…different. Not at all like the monster that I had been raised to believe haunted the woods over the river. He had an attitude about everything and kept giving me looks like he didn't trust me. I guess if I had been treated like a monster all my life, I would be the same way. Even though he regularly insulted me through out the day, telling me I was a weak pathetic human and calling me wench and bitch, I had a feeling it was just a show. One because he always helped me any way and two, I kept catching him looking at me. He always turned away with a blush on his cheeks and would insult me. He was cute when he blushed…hell he was cute anyway. Though I must admit he kind of scared me when he cut up the firewood with his claws. I made us Ramen for dinner. Inuyasha really seemed to like it. He ate three bowls.

I was cleaning up the dishes when it happened. Inuyasha was sitting by the hearth lost in thought and Souta was playing on the floor with our fat, lazy cat. Outside there was the sound of approaching horses and carriage wheels. I looked up to see a blue and gold carriage pulled by four white horses came to stop. I groaned as I dried my hands. The boys looked up at me, Inuyasha quizzically and Souta sympathetically.

"It's him again isn't it?" Souta asked frowning down at the floor.

"Looks that way." I replied with a sigh.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga." Souta replied dryly, "He's been looking to marry my sister for some time now." Inuyasha scowled. I almost swore I saw a flicker of…jealousy?

"Feh! If you're not interested then tell him no." He said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. I smiled at him. He blushed.

"If I had a shilling for every time I told him that, then Souta and I would be much better off." I laughed softly. His scowl deepened, but he said nothing. Boy he was cute. The sudden and sharp rap at the door called my attention away from the silver haired boy. I sighed and moved to the door. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes on me, somehow I felt safer. I opened the door. 

"Hello Lord Kouga." I said, with a smile to the man on the other side. The smile was faked, but he missed it.

"Lady Kagome." He said brightly stepping into the house and kissing my hand. I felt an involuntary blush flare in my cheeks. "It is such a pleasure to be in your presence again."

"Umm… the same to you Lord Kouga." I said taking back my hand. I was getting that familiar uncomfortable feeling Kouga always gave me. He gave me a big smile. I wanted to gag.

"And young Souta, how are you?" He asked beaming down at my little brother in away that should have been friendly, through it made me uneasy.

"I'm good Lord Kouga." He replied with fake interest, again Kouga missed it. That's when Kouga's eyes fell on Inuyasha, who at some point had stood up. The room filled with a rather uncomfortable silence as the two stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to blink or speak.

"And who might you be?" Kouga asked in a not so friendly way.

"What's it to a bastard like you?" Inuyasha replied hotly. Kouga scowled deeply.

"Hold your tongue!" The wolf king snapped, "I am the ruler of this land and can have you hung if I so choose."

"Feh! Been there, done that." Inuyasha replied. I felt really uneasy now. Having a demon melee in my house would defiantly be bad. I placed my hand on Kouga's arm to draw his attention back to me.

"Inuyasha is a friend of mine. He was just helping me with some things around the farm today." Inuyasha's face flashed with surprise before returning to its hard stare. Kouga grabbed my hand and kissed it again. 

"Why Lady Kagome, if you needed such things you should have asked. I would have been happy to send you some of my servants or…" his voice turned rather seductive here, "I could have come my self to help with any…needs you might have." I think I heard a growl behind me. Now I really wanted my hand back. I pulled but his grip remained firm as he went down on one knee. Not again! What part of NO did he not understand? "Lady Kagome I would be honored if you would be my wife."

"Kouga, I told you. I'm not ready to get married yet," he was about to say something so I added, "To you or any one." He frowned and stood up.

"Why not." He almost whined still not releasing my hand.

"I have to take care of Souta." Kouga gave my brother another look that made me uncomfortable.

"He's old enough to take care of himself." Kouga pouted.

"He's only twelve years old." I said dryly and finally succeeding in regaining my hand. He sighed and fixed me with another loving gaze.

"So be it Lady Kagome. You are worth the wait." He kissed my hand again. Ahhhh! How did he keep getting hold of it like that? He gave Inuyasha a parting death glare before turning to leave. I closed the door behind him before leaning my forehead against it and sighing.

******************************************************

I stood as Kagome moved to answer the door. I didn't know who Kouga was, but he made Kagome uncomfortable. Not that I could blame her, the guy couldn't take no for an answer. She opened the door to reveal a wolf demon in human form. With out hesitation or invitation he stepped inside grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it. I felt a growl rise in my throat. Who did this guy think he was? Kagome is mine…What the hell?! Screw it! He's making her uncomfortable, and why is he looking a Souta like that?

"And who might you be?" Kouga snapped as our eye met. He took a dominating posture and I did as well. The two humans missed the subtly of the movements.

"What's it to a bastard like you?" I ground back. I saw his eyes narrow and his posture stiffen, he was trying to intimidate me. Feh! As if I would back down to such a wimpy wolf.

"Hold your tongue!" Wolf boy snapped now trying to make himself look as big as possible, "I am the ruler of this land and can have you hung if I so choose."

"Feh! Been there, done that." I snorted in response. The air around us grew tense, each waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Kagome, however, that moved first. She lay a hand on Kouga's arm.

"Inuyasha is a friend of mine. He was just helping me with some things around the farm today." Friend? Did she just call me her friend? I've never had a friend. Kouga latched on to Kagome's hand again and I gave another low growl.

"Why Lady Kagome, if you needed such things you should have asked. I would have been happy to send you some of my servants or…" His voice turned lustful and I had the sudden urge to rip his throat out, "I could have come my self to help with any…needs you might have." I audibly growled that time, Souta looked at me, the cat ran from the room, even Kagome seemed to pick up on it. Kouga cast me a side long mocking look before continuing. He fell to one knee, "Lady Kagome I would be honored if you would be my wife." For a split second I thought she would accept and it scared me.

"Kouga, I told you. I'm not ready to get married yet," he gave a low growl of frustration only I could hear and I couldn't help but smirk, "To you or any one." He frowned and stood up.

"Why not." He whined, I gave him the mocking look now. He glared back.

"I have to take care of Souta." Kagome pleaded, Kouga gave Souta another look that was definitely threatening.

"He's old enough to take care of himself." Kouga pouted. Stupid wolf.

"He's only twelve years old." Kagome said in exasperation. I could tell this wasn't the first time they had had this conversation. He turned and fixed her with another gaze that made her uncomfortable.

"So be it Lady Kagome. You are worth the wait." He kissed my hand again and left. The tension in the room thinned slowly as we listened to the sound of Kouga's retreat.

I watched Kagome lean her forehead against the door and sigh. I didn't have to ask to know what she was thinking. Souta was growing up and fast. In two or three years he would be a man in societies eyes and she would no longer have an excuse. She didn't want to marry that guy, not now or ever. I suddenly had the feeling to wrap my arms around her and tell her I would protect her. I pushed the feeling away. We stood in silence until the sounds of the carriage faded into the distance.

"Hey Kagome," Souta said softly, "I'll finish the dishes, why don't you go make some pottery?" I saw her hand go to her eyes and she nodded. Was she crying? I tested the air. Salty. Crap.

"Thanks Souta." She said and opened the door to leave.

"Can I watch?" I asked. Why, I have no idea. I felt heat rise to my face. "I've never seen pottery made before." She looked over her shoulder at me with a warm smile, I think she liked my company. Souta smiled too, but focused on the sink.

I followed Kagome out to a small building with a chimney near the barn. Once inside Kagome started a fire in the large stone fireplace. I leaned against the wall to watch. Soon the fire was blazing the room became very warm. She moved to a large bucket of water and reached inside. He brought out a large lump of clay and took it to a small table in the middle of the room. She sat down in a chair and began to pump a pedal under the table. A small round part of the table with the lump on it began to spin. I watched Kagome, with the fire blazing behind her, as her delicate finger worked the clay from a lump into an elegant vase. I could still hear her voice in my head, _"Inuyasha is a friend of mine."_ A friend? I smiled inwardly, I liked the sound of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 8

It had been two weeks to the day sense I awake in Kagome's house and I've never let myself get far from her side. She offered me a bed in the house, but I prefer my tree. I've chosen a nice branch were I can look down on her at night. I don't know what it is about this girl, but I felt drawn to her. Humans call it love at first sight, I think. Ever sense the day Kouga showed up and I watched her make the pottery I've wanted to protect her. I looked down at the sleeping girl in the window. How did you do this to me wench? 

A flicker of light caught my eye and I turned to see the sun rising. It was ruby red and painted the sky a bright shade of pink. A sun like that could only mean one thing; blood would be shed this day. I growled, before looking back at Kagome. Her face was painted in blush from the new morning light. I would not leave her side today. I saw her frown and stir in the new light. I smiled; she is beautiful even when she frowned. I leapt from my tree and entered the house.

************************************************************

I heard the door open and close. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Inuyasha. He had really never left after that day, I think it's his way saying thank you. I heard him plop noisily into a chair at the table and begin drumming his clawed fingers. I groaned and muttered for him to be quiet.

"You were awake before I walked in wench." Damn him. I opened my eyes and glared at him across the room. He just smirked back at me with his cocky smile.

"Fine. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I woke Souta and crawled out of bed. Of course I already knew the answer.

"Ramen." He grunted. I shook my head and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I waved to Souta as he headed to herd in the horses from the back pasture and I want into the barn to milk the cow. Inuyasha was following me and watching me. Normally I wouldn't care. After two weeks around him I'd grown used to catching him looking at me, but today was different. When I caught him looking he didn't look away or blush or insult me. He was looking at me with a…calculating look, as if he was waiting for something to happen. It was making me uneasy. That's when Souta screamed.

I dropped the pail of milk as both Inuyasha and I dashed from the barn. The back pasture was a good ten-minute walk from the barn. I think Inuyasha made it in two. By the time I got there I had no idea what was going on. There were wolves every where. Some lay on the ground bleeding, Inuyasha's doing I'm sure. There was may be another dozen fighting with the half dog demon. Inuyasha was punching, clawing, biting, and throwing wolves left and right trying to get to Souta. My younger brother was backed into a far corner of the pasture by two wolves. He was fending them off best he could with a large stick. One of the wolves leapt and grabbed hold of the stick, then the second wolf leapt. I screamed.

********************************************************

I am such a fucking Idiot! I was worried about Kagome that I forgot to keep an eye on Souta. I could hear Kagome behind me, but I didn't have time to wait on her. Rounding the corner into the pasture I saw the wolves, tons of them. They had made a circle around Souta and were ready to strike. I rushed forward and took out a lot with my claws. That's when they split ranks. Two of them cornered Souta; the rest came after me. This is insane. Wolves don't fucking act this way! And where in seven hells were they all coming from. For every one I fell two more appeared in its place.

Kagome screamed. For an instant I thought she was being attacked too, but when I looked up I knew why. A large wolf stood over Souta's lifeless body with blood dripping from its jaws. The wolf threw back its head and howled. The wolves retreated. Kagome rushed past me and I caught her in my arms. She gripped my shirt as if it were her last connection to her sanity as she began to cry. God I hate it when girls cry! But what else could I do? So I stood there holding her for what seemed an eternity telling her it would be ok. 

I finally carried her back to the house and tucked her into bed. Once she was asleep I retrieved Souta's body. Then I did the only thing I could think to do; I buried him. I marked the grave with a flat stone that I scratched his name in with my claws. Then I went and sat by the hearth to watch over Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome had been asleep for a few hours now. I knew I should wake her, she was going to have a hard enough time sleeping tonight without taking an extra long nap. But I couldn't bring my self to do it. She looked so peaceful and waking her meant bringing her back to the world were the last of her family had just been killed. Fuck it all, why couldn't I stop those goddamned wolves! I wanted to hit something!

Damn those wolves! What the hell was wrong with them?! They looked, smelled, and sounded normal; but they didn't act normal. They had gone into that pasture with the intent to kill Souta. But why? There had to be half a dozen foals in that pasture, and as weak as humans are, a newborn foal was weaker. No, they had gone after Souta. They had wanted to kill him, not eat him. Wolves don't kill for pleasure, only humans do that…and some demons. It didn't make sense; it just didn't make fucking sense!

My ear twitched as it picked up a sound in the distance. The sound of a carriage, Kouga's carriage. It clicked. Kouga was a wolf demon. Kouga wanted to marry Kagome. Souta was the only thing standing in his way. That jackass, he even as the nerve to show up after what he'd done. I'm going to kill him!

I checked Kagome once more before stepping outside and closing the door as softly as I could force myself too. I still slammed it. I hope I didn't wake her. I took a place in front of the door and crossed my arms. I scowled at the cheery blue and gold carriage with its four white horses as it pulled to a stop a few meters in front of the house. I watched in silence as a monk dressed in black and purple with a hand print on his face jumped down from the driver seat and hurried to open the carriage door. He left a fuming female with a large boomerang holding the reins. The monk opened the carriage door and bowed as Kouga stepped out. He strode towards me with a very haughty air about him.

"Stand aside." He ordered when he saw I wasn't planing on just moving over.

"Fuck you." I replied and smiled inwardly at the shocked look on his face.

"By Demon Law I am the ruler of this land and I order you to move."

"Kagome is no mood for visitors and I will not move for anyone, especially a bastard like you." I spat back. Kouga gave a rather pathetic faked shocked look.

"What has happened to Lady Kagome? I order you to tell me."

"Feh! I don't need your orders. Her brother was killed by wolves today." a slight mocking smile crossed my lips as I leaned in and whispered, "But I guess you already knew that didn't you?" Now he looked shocked, "That's right I'm on to you, bastard." I sneered at him.

"You can't prove anything." He sneered back. I smirked down at him. I had him pegged.

"Dumbass, wolves don't kill for pleasure. You screwed up." His face fell. I continued, "But don't worry, as long as you never come near this house again I won't give you away." His eyes began to glow with the rage of being blackmailed. He clenched his teeth and fists as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"You haven't heard the last of this half-breed." He growled.

"Feh!" I replied the cocky smile never leaving my face.

************************************************************

I woke to the sounds of muffled voices. For a minute I wondered how I had gotten into bed in the middle of the day, then I remembered. I wish I hadn't. The tears welled up in my eyes as I pulled the covers up to my chin. The voices outside stopped and after a minute Inuyasha stepped inside with a cocky sort of smile on his face. He looked across the room at me and the smile faded. The next instant I had crossed the room and found myself in his arms, the tears flowing freely.

"Shh, shh," he whispered in my ear, "Its ok. I won't ever let him hurt you again. I swear on my father's grave I won't." I have no idea what he was talking about. So I just snuggled deeper into him and we stayed like that for some time.

"How much did you hear?" he asked very tentatively, as if he really didn't want to ask.

"Wh…What?" I asked raising my blue eyes to his golden ones.

"How much of my and Kouga's argument did you hear?" I shook my head. Kouga was here? The confused look on my face must have given him the answer he was looking for because he relaxed a little and pulled me back to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat and stared into the dying fire. This day had felt like an eternity. Inuyasha helped me with all the remaining chores that had to be done. Then, despite his objections, I did a few that weren't essential. I know his was just worrying about me, but the work kept my mind off the day's events. The fire had died to just embers and the room was starting to chill, but I really didn't care.

"You're going to catch cold." Inuyasha scolded. I could have sworn he sounded almost caring…almost. I frowned and shrugged. He placed another log on the fire and stoked it back to a blaze before he spoke again. "Go to bed. Things will look brighter in the morning." He sounded as if he…knew what I felt. Inuyasha had never spoken of his family and I wondered if he had any.

"Yeah, ok." I sighed and went bed. Inuyasha sat at the hearth for a while making sure the fire wasn't going to go out. He must of thought I dozed off because he stood silently and headed for the door.

"Don't leave me…" I heard my own voice call to him. He froze and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be right out side if you need me." He said and gestured to the tree out the window where he often slept.

"This house…this bed feels so lonely with out anyone else in it."…Did I really just say that? I felt my cheeks get hot and wanted to sink into the floor. Inuyasha just stood there in a way that I couldn't see his face. Then he moved.

**********************************************************

Did she just ask me to get into bed with her? I felt the heat of blush rise to my face and looked away so she wouldn't see. Why would she ask that? What do I say? Did she really mean it? My heart was pounding and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears.

I swallowed hard and turned to her. I smirked to see the mixture of shock and embarrassment on her face, almost like she wanted to sink into the floor. I walked over to her, doing my best not to show her what I was thinking. She looked up at me with unsure eyes. I cocked my eyebrow at her to see what she would do. She opened her mouth as if to say she was just kidding or to cover her embarrassment, then promptly closed it and, to my surprise, moved over. What else could I do? In her eyes I had just accepted her invitation, if I walked away she would be hurt. I couldn't do that to her, for all my insults I really did care for the girl.

I pulled back the covers and slid in next to her. The bed smelled like her; God she smelled good. I felt my blood rush and my heart pound. I felt her move closer to me and I closed my eyes. I could feel my instincts starting to take hold. With a deep breath I suppressed them. I couldn't do that to her, especially not today. 

"Thank you." She whispered sleepily as she snuggled close to me. I ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"You're welcome." I sighed. 


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 9

We stood, the lecher of a priest and I, out side of Kagome's home. Kouga sent us to bring the girl back to the castle. I don't know what him and the hanyou spoke of earlier, but I have never seen our lord so angry. I fingered the pouch of sleeping powder at my belt. I saw the priest smile seductively at me and growled. Don't get me wrong, I like Miroku a lot, I just don't appreciate him grabbing my ass every chance he gets, or the asses of every pretty girl he sees for that matter. I inwardly smiled at the thought of what Kouga would do if Miroku groped Kagome.

"So," Miroku whispered, "What now?" I frowned at his undertone. He gave me an innocent smile.

"We spread this." I replied and poured a large amount of the blue powder into my hand. It was very lite and sparkled in the light of the full moon. I took a deep breath and blew the powered at Lady Kagome's house. The monk and I watched as the powder settled over the house and lawn and gave it a slight glow. "The effect will last a few hours. Let's go."

"What about the Hanyou?" Miroku asked.

"Let's just hope he is under the effects of the powder…" I let the sentence hang. The hanyou Inuyasha seemed to have taken the job of Kagome's personal bodyguard and I really didn't want him to catch us kidnapping the girl. Miroku took a quick look around as he opened the door and gestured me in. The fire had long ago burned low so the room was very dark and chilled. We stood still and waited for our eyes to adjust. I slugged Miroku when I felt his wandering hand.

Once our eyes adjusted we made our way to the bed in the far corner. What we found there gave us pause. Kagome and Inuyasha were fast asleep in each other's arms. I felt a twinge of guilt. These two must have formed a bond. Taking her away was bad enough, but taking her from the arms of a lover…

I glanced at Miroku and could see the same internal battle raging in his eyes. We both knew what we had to do, this just made it that much harder. I sighed and gently pulled the hand made quilt away. With help from Miroku, I kept a close eye to make sure he didn't let his hands wander, we managed to part the entangled pair. I lifted Kagome on to my back as Miroku tucked the quilt back over the sleeping demon. We left as quietly as possible. We loaded the sleeping girl into the back of a green and gold carriage in which we had made a pallet on the floor. Miroku and I climbed into the driver's seat and urged the horses forward in silence. For some time the only sound was of the carriage and horses, then I spoke the question that was plaguing me.

"Are we doing the right thing Miroku?"

"Does it matter?" He replied dryly, "We must do as Lord Kouga orders us until such time as he is no longer ruler."

"I know but, couldn't we say Inuyasha stopped us?"

"Then we would just be back tomorrow or the next day or the next."

"We killed her family, Miroku. Their blood is on our hands. She doesn't want to marry Kouga and we both know that! And now we're taking her away from the last person she has in her life. It's not right!" 

"I know, Sango. I know." Miroku took the reins in one hand and wrapped the other around my shoulder. He pulled me close and kissed me gently on the forehead.

************************************************************

I yawned as sleep slowly lifted from my mind. I can't remember sleeping so well. Of course this is the first time I have every slept next to Kagome…wait! My eyes flew open. Kagome was gone! I looked up and saw that the sun was well into the sky. Maybe she was already out side. I rushed from the house to the barn, then the pastures, then Souta's grave, and then the pottery house. Nothing. Rushing back into the house, I checked the wash room and the bedroom. Still nothing. I forced myself to calm down and focus. 

I took a deep breath, sampling the scents the room offered. There was Kagome's smell but that was to be expected. There were also two other smells, faint; they hadn't been here long. I recognized neither. But mixed in with them, faintly very very faintly, I could smell Kouga. A growl rose in my throat. I don't know what he thinks he's playing at but I'm going to kill him!

************************************************************

"Good morning my love." A warm voice purred into my ear. Inuyasha. I rolled over and opened my eyes with a smile. I nearly fell out of the bed. There in a chair next to the bed that wasn't my own sat Kouga. He was giving me that creepy smile.

"What the…" sat bolt up right. I was in a room with a polished marble floor. To my right was a wooden door that led into the hall and to my left was a pair of double French doors that led to a balcony. I was lying in an enormous four poster bed with silk sheets and fancy quilt. Matching sheer curtains blew in the slight breeze that came through the slightly open balcony doors. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"This is my home, the castle of Tama, and I brought you here my love." Kouga answered, "Breakfast will be served in a few minutes. Sango will help you get ready." With that he left.


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 10

As soon as Kouga had left a girl appeared. She was about my age and had an enormous boomerang strapped to her back. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a smile on her lips and in her eyes. I got the feeling that I could trust her.

"Hello Lady Kagome. My name is Sango and I will be your lady in waiting." She said with a deep bow. "Now let us get you ready for breakfast." She crossed to a large wardrobe to my right and began searching for a dress.

"Uh…Sango?" I asked still sitting in the bed.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" she answered brightly.

"Just Kagome is fine…can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure Kagome." She turned to look at me holding up a beautiful forest green dress as if for my approval.

"What's going on?" Sango's face fell. It seemed the question was one she did not wish to answer but had known she would have too. She crossed to the bed and sat down. I watched her begin to finger the dress as if to divine an answer from the fabric. Finally after a long pause she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Kouga is ruler of this land, just as all our rulers have been, by Demon Law. That means that he fought the previous ruler and came out the victor. It was after he took over that we, the castle servants, learned his reason for his challenging the king. He had fallen in love, but the girl rejected him. He became king to make himself more desirable to her. But still she rejected him." Here she paused again and looked at me. She bit her lower lip hard. There was something more she wanted to say, but it seemed she was afraid.

"Go on." I urged gently.

"I did only as I was ordered, please do not hate me." She said softly.

"Why would I hate you?"

"When the girl rejected him, Lord Kouga wanted to give her reason to look to him for help. He had her parents accused of murder and sentenced to be hung. He wanted the girl to turn to him for help and save her parents. She didn't. He thought that maybe she would look to him for comfort. She didn't do that either. In fact she turned from him even more, saying she had to care for her brother. He decided to bide his time and wait for the boy to grow to a man. But on a resent visit to her home he found her in the presents of a male half demon. Kouga feared that he would lose the one he loved. So he sent his wolves to…to kill the girl's younger brother, hoping she would look to him for comfort. She turned to the Hanyou. He had us kidnapped the girl…" she trailed off. I felt numb. The girl…it was me. Kouga had ordered the killing of my whole family…I felt like crying, like throwing up, like running. I could feel the hot tears run down my face as my vision blurred.

"Shhh, Kagome, Shhhh. Don't cry." Sango comforted, placing an arm around my shoulder. "Don't cry. I'll take you out into the country side after breakfast, but if you cry now Kouga will know what I told you and we will both be in trouble." I wiped my eyes and nodded. If Kouga could kill my whole family he could definitely kill me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat opposite Kouga at the huge dinning table in the expensive looking dinning room. I had put on the green dress Sango had picked out. I tried to constraint on my food, it was very good, but Kouga kept smiling at me and I felt more uncomfortable then usual under his gaze.

"So my love," I forced myself not to cringe, "Sango tells me you wish to see the country side. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"N-No thank you Kouga, I just wanted to spend time with Sango." I replied as innocently as I could manage. He narrowed his eyes at me. I gulped.

"And why is that." I heard Sango hold her breath next to me. The monk standing just behind Kouga shifted uncomfortably. Think, Kagome, think!

"Well, Kouga dear, I know you. But if Sango is to be my lady in waiting then I need to get to know her so…she can…understand my wishes." I finished lamely. God that sounded stupid. He's going to kill me!

"Ok then." Kouga replied calmly, leaning back into his chair and taking a sip of his wine. Sango and the Monk relaxed and I did my best not to look openly shocked. He bought it, I can't believe he bought it! Is he really that dumb?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango and I reined in our horses in an open meadow. The day was beautiful. We had ridden an hour out of the castle so to be away from Kouga. I guess he wasn't as dumb as I had thought because I over heard him chewing out Sango about not letting me escape. I felt bad for the girl. She didn't want to keep me prisoner anymore then I wanted to be one, but what could we do? The two of us couldn't stand up to him and ever hope to win. I wonder if Inuyasha will come for me? I blushed.

"Are you thinking of the Hanyou?" Sango asked gently.

"Yeah." I attempted sitting down in the grass and gesturing for Sango to do the same, "Inuyasha's really nice. Of course he doesn't want anyone to know that so he acts like a real jerk some times."

"I sorry you had to leave him…" she looked sad for a minute then a smirk crossed her face, "The only guy around here who will even talk to me is Miroku, and he's…well, a pervert."

"But you like him anyway don't you?" I said with a knowing smile, "And don't deny it I can see it in your eyes." Sango blushed deep red, but smiled.

"Do you love Inuyasha?" she turned on me.

"You're avoiding the question."

"So. I'll tell if you do."

"Fine. Yeah I love him." I felt my cheeks get hot. I looked up when I heard a faint sound in the woods to my right. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sango asked.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey all! Sorry this one was so long in coming, but between my other fics, school, work, and all other matters of life I got a little side tracked. Gomen. I also have had it pointed out to me that I have not responded to my reviewers in many chapters. Again I appologize, but I get in a hurry to get it up and kind of forget. I hope you all know how much I really appriciate your reviews and the fact that you like my story. And to Keta Haitari: Thanks for the cake.

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 11

Sango and I walked into the main hall about mid afternoon. It had been a good ride and we had talked a lot, mostly about the boys. The monk, who I had learned was Miroku, was waiting for us. He looked grim but greeted me with a deep bow.

"Lady Kagome," His voice was as grim as his face, "Lord Kouga wishes to see you in his chambers." I felt that blush rise to my face. His Chambers? He wants to see me in his Chambers?

"Umm…Where is that?" I asked nervously.

"Up the stairs, double doors at the end of the east wing." Miroku answered.

"I'll show you." Sango offered. She was giving Miroku a curious look as she stepped past him to lead the way.

"No Sango." He said firmly grabbing her arm, "She must go alone." I saw silent words pass between the two and Sango suddenly looked very grim as well. She nodded and let me pass. They were looking at me as if I was walking towards the gallows. It made me very uneasy. I followed the directions they gave me and soon came to the double doors. I stood there for a long time trying to quell the feeling in my stomach. Finally I knocked, softly.

"Come in." Kouga answered gruffly. I swallowed hard and pushed on the door. The room was dark except for the fire that was burning low. I could make out an empire four poster bed, a wardrobe, a large portrait of Kouga, and French doors leading to a balcony with the curtains drawn. The whole room was decorated in sea blue and gold. Stepping in I didn't see Kouga anywhere. The door behind me slammed shut. I felt the blood freeze in my veins. I suddenly had a feeling that I was in trouble, and not the mom-caught-me-with-my-hand-in-the-cookie-jar-just-before-dinner kind. I turned around to see Kouga locking the door behind his back. He was looking at me in a way that he never had before. I swallowed hard.

"So," He began as he advanced on me slowly, "you and Sango just wanted to get to know each other, did you?" I had a feeling it wasn't really a question. I bit my lip nervously. He was right in front of me now. He placed a finger on my collarbone and trailed it around my shoulders and across back as he continued to talk as he circled me. "Did you really think that I would let you, my little women, just go ridding around the country side with only a single girl to make sure you came back? Didn't you realize my wolves would follow you? Now can you imagine my surprise when one came running back to tell me that you, MY women, are in love with that filthy half breed!" By now he was standing right in front of me again and his voice was little more then a whisper. I could feel myself shaking from head to foot as I stared back at him. His electric blue eyes stared into mine with a look I couldn't quiet place. He looked as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Kouga, I…" SMACK! Kouga's fist collided painfully with my jaw and I was knocked sprawling onto the red carpet. I felt the tears well in my eyes and a squeak escaped my throat.

"Are you crying?!" He screamed. I could hear the rage in his voice. "I'll give you something to cry about!" Kouga pulled me off the floor by my hair and half pulled half pushed me to the bed. With a quick swipe of his clawed he tore my dress and undergarments away. He pulled me up again by my wrists and slammed me into one of the poles of the bed. I could feel him tying them in place with something leather. My heart was pounding against my rib cage. What was happening? Why was he doing this? I suddenly realized that Kouga had become very quiet. I could feel his eyes on me again even though he was standing behind me.

"You know Kagome," he said with a dangerous calm to his voice. "We could have been good together." He pressed his body close mine and slipped his arms around my waist. "You didn't have to love me." He pulled my hair to the side with his chin as his right hand moved up to my breast and his left down between my legs. I think I'm going to throw up "Hell, you didn't even have to like me." He kissed my neck and let his fangs drag painfully across the skin. The hand between my legs found my entrance and forced two fingers in. I am defiantly going to throw up. "All you had to do was what I told you to do. Come to me when I asked, bear me a son to rule after I'm gone; little things." Suddenly he pulled back from me and relief flooded my body. Then I heard his voice in my ear. It was that same dangerous calm only this time it was laced with a cold, hard edge. This wasn't over yet. "But you couldn't do that could you? You still wanted to be with that revolting, filthy hanyou! You are mine, Bitch. It is time you learned that!" 

I heard him step back across the room. He picked up something, then let it drop to the floor. I tried to turn and look, but the way I was tied prevented me from seeing him. I heard a loud crack and my back seared with pain so powerful and sudden that I couldn't even scream. Hot tears poured from my eyes, my knees buckled and my wrists screamed at the added pressure. The crack and pain came again and I screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke from my dreamless sleep and immediately wished I hadn't. My back felt like it had been through a meat grinder, my head swum, my jaw ached, and I saw spots. I let my body go limp into my bed, very thankful that I was lying face down. I felt a hand on my arm and tensed.

"Lady Kagome?" A gentle, and more importantly, female voice asked.

"Sango?" My voice cracked with hope.

"Yes, Kagome, I'm here." I felt the tears of relief roll down my face. Sango misunderstood and made some comforting noises while placing a fresh wet cloth on my back.

"How…when…what…?"

"Shhhhh," Sango cut me off, "I brought you here after Kouga…finished. It's some time in the morning, but exactly when I'm not sure."

"It is 2:00 in the morning." I heard Miroku's voice cut in. I felt Sango turned around on the bed and I could practically feel her glaring at him. "I brought that salve you asked for." He said defensively and I heard a clink of something being set on the end table. There was a long pause in which Sango spread something thick, cool, and mint smelling on my back. It made my body relax and my back numb. "Sango." Miroku said firmly, "there is some thing I must do. While I'm gone I want you to stay in this room with Kagome, and no matter what you hear don't leave her side." I think she nodded and he left.

***********************************************************

I hate feeling fucking helpless! I had tracked Kagome's scent all the way from the farm, up the road, through town, and up to a hundred meters from the castle. That where I was forced to stop. Kouga must have had that damned priest of his put up demon wards. I paced the perimeter trying to find a way in. I tried to think but almost every thing that popped into my head was absurd or obscene.

"Inuyasha, I assume." A voice said. My head snapped up to see Kouga's Priest. I drew my sword. He looked unimpressed, being that he was on one side of the ward and I was on the other.

"Yeah, and you're the bastard that took Kagome." I spat back.

"Regrettably, I am. My name is Miroku and I am here to make a deal with you." He replied calmly and with a deep bow. I eyed him and growled. Why should I trust him? He took my silence as curiosity. "I am going to lower this warding an allow you to pass, in return you defeat Kouga and not harm any servants."

"Why?" I ground out, "This sounds like a set up to me." He sighed, it seemed he expected this.

"Kouga is responsible for the death of Lady Kagome's whole family. Yesterday she confessed her love for you to her lady in waiting and Kouga…punished her for it." My eyes widened in surprise and shock. Kagome loves…me. Punished…that didn't sound very fucking good.

"What do you mean Punished?" I asked lowering my sword.

"I think that it is best you see that for your self. Please know that I have not the power to stand up to Kouga only to ward him off as I do to you. But prolonging his anger would only have made things worse for Lady Kagome." He waved his staff and the warding fell, "Follow me." I considered just slicing him to pieces, but decided to wait until he showed me to Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood back as the Monk gave a sharp rap on the door with his staff. There was a pause then a girl with long black hair answered. I recognized her as the girl who had also been with the monk and Kouga the day before Kagome's disappearance. She looked at me with disapproval then to the monk.

"I don't think this is wise, Miroku." She spoke to the monk but she eyes kept flickering to me, "He should not see her in this state." State, what state? What weren't these two telling me? I looked the girl square in the eyes and growled. She cocked an eyebrow at me and bit her lip.

"Let me see Kagome." I demanded. I didn't wait for an answer. Instead I pushed on the door, forcing both it and the girl to allow me entrance. I wish I had heeded her warning. Before me Kagome lay face down in a bed. Twenty or thirty whip marks crisscrossed her nude back. Next to her sat a basin of water and a rag, both stained crimson with her blood, and a cup of mint smelling green goop. On her jaw was a large bruise. I felt my jaw drop, then clench. My hands made fists so hard that my claws drew blood. I felt Miroku's hand clamp down on my shoulder in what I think was supposed to be a restraining manner. It only made me growl louder.

"Do you really want to wake her, and have her see you like this?" Miroku spoke over my growls, "Save your anger for Kouga." I knew he was right. I took a deep breath and forced my anger down. Slowly I crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed. She must not have been sleeping very deeply because as soon as I put weight on the bed her eyes snapped open. She was facing away from me so that her bruised cheek was facing the ceiling.

"Kouga?!" there was a note of panic in her voice that made me growl.

"No, Inuyasha." I replied. I saw tears swell in her eyes and she started to cry, "Don't cry! Why are you crying?!" I heard the girl and monk snickering. Note to self: hurt them later.

"I was just so scared you wouldn't come…" She whimpered. I think my heart stopped. She thought I wouldn't come. Why would she think that? I leaned close and kissed her temple.

"I'm here, now please stop crying." I begged. She smiled weakly and forced the tears back. I stroked her hair to calm her and looked to the priest and girl. "What can I do to help her?" I more barked it then spoke it.

"Not much." The monk replied, "That salve should have the wounds healed without scars by this time tomorrow, but she will still be sore for a few days." I scowled. Kouga was going to pay for this.

"Then were is Kouga?" I said rising to my feet.

"Double doors, end of the east wing." The girl and monk said together. 


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 12

I closed the door to Kouga's room silently behind me before locking it. The fire had long ago burned to embers, but my demon eyes didn't need such light. I could see the rise and fall of Kouga's chest as I crouched down and began to creep across the floor in complete silence. I suppress the growl that threatened to give me away as the smell of Kagome's blood filled my nostrils. No, I was going to take him completely by surprise. I'm going to see how he likes it when there is no escape and someone is beating him.

I crouched at the very foot of the bed and watched as Kouga slept peacefully. How could he say he loved Kagome and then hurt her, and sleep serenely on top of that? I clenched my teeth as my hands gripped the wood of the bed. I braced my feet. I'm going to enjoy this. With a surge of strength I throw the foot of the bed upward, sending it into the wall behind. The canopy and posts crushed instantly on impact with the stone wall. Pinning Kouga between the bed and said wall. I knew it wasn't enough to kill the bastard, but it was going to royally piss him off.

There was an angry roar and Kouga ripped through the center of the bed. He leapt at me, his eyes glowing blood red. I smirked as I dodged easily to the side. Kouga charged again, blinded by his rage. I cracked my knuckles and dodged again as Kouga carved a chunk out of his own floor. I had this idiot right were I wanted him. Kouga charged; in one swift motion I simultaneously tripped and punched him in the gut, causing him to slam headfirst into the floor. He swiped at my foot and I jumped away, landing on the other side of the room.

"What's the matter?" Kouga said climbing to his feet and wiping the blood from his mouth and nose. "Scared?"

"Feh! That's my line!" I'm not in the mood for verbal sparing, especially with an idiot like him. I made the charge this time, claws at the ready. Kouga crouched in anticipation, flexing his own claws as he did. He is such a fool. At the last second I slid between his spread legs, tearing into the back of his heels as I did. Kouga fell forward onto his knees as I skidded to a halt several meters away. I smirked as I slowly climbed to my feet. There was no hurry; even with demon healing, Kouga would never walk again. The wolf demon looked over his shoulder at me and growled. He knew he was beaten but he wasn't going to resign himself to death. I smirked at him. Despite his growls I could see the fear in his eyes as I drew my sword, Tetsusaiga. 

"Tell me wimpy wolf, how does it feel?" I asked advanced on him.

"What the hell are you talking about dog-turd?" Kouga spat back. I growled and hit him with the flat side of my sword. He reeled back several meters and landed hard on his shoulder, I could hear it crack. He crawled gingerly to his hands and knees and cradled his arm.

"I asked you a question bastard! How does it feel to be at someone else's mercy? No way to run, to where to hide! How does it feel?" I asked as I loomed over him well out of his reach but still close enough to make my sword a real threat. I stared down at him with contempt. I would like nothing more then to rip him apart, but not without letting him suffer the way he made Kagome suffer.

"Fuck you!" Kouga spat back. I narrowed my eyes and crouched as I considered my options. I could kill him out right, but that really was too good for a jackass like him. I didn't want him to just suffer; I wanted him to remember why he suffered. A smile curled across my face as I looked at him, he cringed in response. Then he growled. "Well do it already dog-turd!" he snarled, "Kill ME!" I drew myself up to my full height, chuckled, and sheathed my sword.

"Take your wolves and get out of MY castle, or I will." With that I turned and left the surprised wolf lord bleeding on the floor. I closed the door behind me to be greeted on the other side by Miroku.

"My Lord?" He hesitated.

"How is Kagome?" I asked striding off to her room with the monk trailing behind.

"She is fine my Lord. Her wounds are already closing and I have put her into an enchanted sleep so she will feel no pain until she is fully healed. But my Lord…" he hesitated, "Why did you not kill Kouga?" He said this last part just as we entered the room where Sango was still keeping watch over Kagome.

"You did not kill Kouga?" she asked. I sighed in frustration, stupid humans.

"No, I did not." I replied, sitting down next to Kagome and brushing a piece of hair from her face. She was so beautiful.

"By WHY Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku asked again. I growled at him.

"Because, there are things worse then death." They both gave my curious looks, "During the fight I cut both his Achilles tendons. That Bastard will never walk again, he will spend the rest of his life dependent on others." The two looked at each other rather shocked. "Now, I will stay with Kagome. Miroku I want you to make sure the wimpy wolf and his followers are escorted off the grounds. Sango, I want that room stripped and scrubbed. It smells of Kagome's blood."

"Yes My Lord." They said and hurried out of the room. I turned my attention back to the girl lying next to me. Her cheek was already healed and the marks on her back were closing. This human girl saved me from being hung. I have saved her from Kouga. My debt is paid. I ran my clawed fingers through her silky raven hair. I wouldn't leave her, now or ever. I stifled a yawn as the first rays of morning light peeked through the curtains. The sun was rising, not only on the land, but also on my time as king of the land of Tama; just as my father was before me. I wonder if Kagome will stay with me, maybe even be my queen?

******************************************************

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I was aware of was the lack of pain and the fact that I was now dressed in a silk sleeping gown. The room around me was dark, but I knew it wasn't the room I had fallen asleep in. This room was decorated in blood red and gold. From what I could see, this room had no balcony, but large windows that stretched to the ceiling. I could also see the fireplace with it's dying embers. Other then the one nightstand in my line of sight, I could not see any other furniture. I started to sit up when a clawed hand tightened about my waist. My breath caught in my throat.

"Kouga…" I whispered, as a shiver ran through my body. The hand pulled me close to a hard body and warm breath caressed my neck.

"I'm no wimpy wolf, wench." My body went limp. Inuyasha. I turned in his arm to look at him. He gave me a cool smile; I smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I answered, "What happened?"

"Not important. Kouga is gone, and he will never hurt you again." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from my face. Without thinking, I pulled close to him and buried my head in his chest. We stayed that way for several minutes, before he spoke again. "Kagome…?"

"Mmmm…" was my intelligent answer.

"Kagome…Now that Kouga is gone…and I'm the King…would you…I mean if you want to…do you want to be…queen?" My head shot up to look at him. A dark blush was coloring his face, but he didn't look away. I smiled at him.

"Of course I will." His smile went from ear to ear and he leaned down and kissed me. I felt better at this moment then I have in years. 

****

The End

A/N: Well that's it, the last chapter. It's kinda sad when a fic ends. But all things must come to an end. But don't worry. I already have two other fics in the works, one being The Dog Show and the other is a cross over in another category. I'd also like to say thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewer. I'm glad you have enjoyed my writing. On a final note: I wish you all Enough.

I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright. 

I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more. 

I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive. 

I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much bigger. 

I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting. 

I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess. 

I wish enough 'Hellos' to get you through the final 'Good-bye'. 

~ unknown ~


End file.
